Everything You Want
by SoraorKari0102
Summary: It's not a Willis/Izzy ok?It's a Koumi songfic. Sorry about Willis being so perky.


YAY!It's a Koumi to the song "Everything You Want"by Vertical Horizon. R&R!  
Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon.I think guys who make Power Rangers own it.I also don't own the song "Everything You Want".I have no idea who owns it.  
EVERYTHING YOU WANT   
~Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh & It's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now You're here & you don't know why~  
  
Koushiro Izumi turned off the t.v. that he had been watching. At the moment he was in his family's hotel room in New York City. He hadn't want to come here for some reason. He didn't know why himself. It was only 8:30 PM & since this was the city that never slept he wondered if his mother would let him walk around the neighborhood. Not alone but with a friend. Since neither of his parents were with him (they had both went sightseeing) he called the number of a fellow Digidestined.  
  
"Hello?" An older voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hi.May I please speak to Willis?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's Izzy" Izzy heard a slight click as Willis' mom put the phone down. He heard the woman call Willis.  
  
"Hi.Izzy?"  
  
"Yes.Hello Willis."  
  
"Hey wassup?You're in New York right?So how do you like it?Awesome huh?What the heck are you doing in ya hotel room when ya could be doin cooler stuff?"Willis had said this so fast that Izzy wondered how any person with an I.Q. lower than a genius' could understand him.  
  
"Yes.The reason I'm not doing anything outside my hotel room is because I would get lost quicker than you could say 'prodigious'."  
  
"Oh so you called me to have some guy time huh?O.K. It's a good thing I know the hotel you're staying at. Meet me in the lobby.K?Bye."CLICK. Izzy put the phone back on the hook. He didnt even remember telling Willis which hotel he was staying at. He did know that Willis lived in Staten Island so it would be at least a half hour before he got there so Izzy got dressed into some better clothes. By the time he was finished he was wearing a silver jersey that he had bought the day before as a souvenir. It had red lettering on the back saying:'Izzy 3:16'. He also had on some brown cargo pants & a pair of sneakers. He walked downstairs & to his surprise Willis was already there. At first the two had only been friends on the internet but then T.K.,Kari,Davis,Cody,& Yolei had met him in America & had found out that he was a Digidestined like them. The two boys both were 14 & computer geniuses so they could probably strike up a conversation quick enough. But Izzy didn't know that at that moment Willis wasn't intrested in computers.  
  
"Ouch! I'm starved! I have been deprived of food for too too long!"Before Izzy could respond Willis was dragging him to the hotel's restaurant.  
  
*1 hour later*  
"Duuude! That was awesome food. I'm so glad you're paying for it! BYE!"Willis was gone. Izzy had been planning on splitting the bill but now he had been forced to pay all.... $506 OF IT!!!! 'OH I AM GOING TO LITERALLY KILL WILLIS NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!'Izzy thought angrily. Lucky for him he had brought his mom's credit card. She wouldn't be happy about the bill but what could he do? Izzy left the restaurant in a very bad mood. As he was about to go back up to his room from the lobby he heard a voice that he didn't want to hear.  
  
"Hey Izzy...."  
  
"WILLIS,YOU ARE SO DAMN DEAD!" Izzy screamed not caring about the people staring at him. He immediately started sprinting at the blond boy. But Willis was extremely smart so the second he saw Izzy hurtling towards him he ran out of the hotel yelling apologies.  
  
~But under skinned knees & the skid marks  
Past the places wher you used to learn  
You howl & listen  
Listen & wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return~  
  
Willis kept running & panting until he felt like his lungs would burst. The only option left was to let Izzy beat him up. But wait..... no it couldn't be. He was just way out of it. BUT IT WAS!! It was another of the Digidestined's apartment buildings. Willis ran in without giving it a second thought.  
  
Izzy followed Willis. He didn't even know he was capable of running this long. As he got to the floor Willis was on he tripped over something. Well speak of the devil, he had tripped over Willis who seemed to be watching something. When Izzy put his head up he saw something that he knew he would never forget. Right in the hall was Mimi & Michael making out. All of a sudden he felt nauseous. He silently got up & ran out of the building. Unfortunately he hadn't stayed long enough to witness what happened next. The thing that made Willis smile. He had left to soon. He had left too early with too many tears in his eyes. It prevented him from seeing that he was in the street & the headlights coming at him. By the time he saw it, it was too late. Izzy landed with a thud.  
  
~He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you   
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things   
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you   
& you don't know why~  
  
~You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say~  
  
"I'm sorry Michael but I don't feel that way about you. I already love someone. I might not have shown it very well & I should have told you at the beginning but I loved being at the center of your attention. Please forgive me for being such a bitch."  
  
"Mimi you aren't a bitch. Sure you might play with hearts sometimes but plenty of people do that. I should have told you how I felt before I kissed you. I probably just ruined our friendship."  
  
"No you didn't. I still want to be friends."  
  
"Good 'caus so do I. But one thing.... I hope I don't sound too nosy by saying this but who is it that you like? You don't have to answer if you don't want to but I was curi-"  
  
"It's Izzy." That was all Willis could stand. He jumped up & pumped his fist in the air.  
  
"YES! I KNEW THAT WAS COMING!" he yelled. Both Mimi & Michael almost had a heartattack knowing that he had been watching them.  
  
"WELL MIMI?! WHAT THE HELL YOU WAITING FOR?! HE SAW YOU TWO PLAYING ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS WITH YOUR TOUNGES & WAS SO UPSET THAT HE RAN OUT! GO AFTER HIM & TELL HIM!!!" Willis dragged Mimi towards the elevator. Michael jumped in right before it closed. Then when they left the hotel they saw the site....  
  
"IIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYY!!!!"  
  
~He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
& You don't know why~  
  
~But you'll just sit tight  
& watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
& you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for~  
  
It's all my fault. I should have told him how I felt at the beginning. The only reason I didn't was because I was afraid people would make fun of me for it. Imagine Mimi Tachikawa aka Princess Popularity with Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi aka Computer Nerd. Why did I care so much about popularity anyway? All it did was spoil me & make me feel like things would always go good for me. I wasn't prepared for this. If he dies I'll blame myself. If I was with him through it all he wouldn't have seen what went on between me & Michael. He wouldn't have become upset & ran out & got hit by the car. Mimi's head was spinning with thoughts as the ambulance rushed to the hospital.  
  
~Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return~  
  
Mimi hated this place. It was so white & bland. To her it felt like the walls kept screaming 'DEATH!' over & over. She wanted out but she couldn't leave. She had to wait for Izzy's parents to come. The hardest moment of her life was picking up the phone to call them. She felt like she was going to die the second she heard Izzy's mom break out into tears, yelling about her son. Oh they had arrived. His mom was sobbing & his dad was extremely pale. Willis & Michael got up to greet Mr. & Mrs. Izumi. The four were muttering to themselves when a doctor came out of the room they had put Izzy in. He came out smiling.  
  
"He'll be fine." At this Izzy's mom started crying again but this time happy tears. Willis was cheering. Michael had a huge grin on his face. Mimi didn't have enough time to see how his father was reacting. She had already fainted.  
  
~He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
& you don't know why~  
  
~I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you  
& I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know~  
  
When Mimi woke up she was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair. She got up & felt as her body creaked as it got used to moving again. She stretched & yawned. She then remembered where she was & ran to the door to Izzy's hospital room. She looked in through the glass part of the door. It was hard for her to believe that he would be alright again. He looked so small & pale. What if they had been lying to make them feel better? What if Izzy was going to die?  
  
"Hello. Do you need some help?" Mimi turned to see a nurse behind her.  
  
"No thank you just looking but thanks for asking."  
  
"You're that girl who passed out right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You were out for so long we were thinking of putting you in a hospital room." Mimi knew the nurse was kidding but she felt scared knowing that she could one day be in a hospital room.  
  
"How long was I out for?"  
  
"At least 8 hours." Mimi then gathered up all her courage to ask one question.  
  
"Is he really going to be o.k.?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're not lying to make me feel better?"  
  
"O.k. you want the truth? Here it is. He's going to be in a wheelchair for about 7 months but other than that he'll be fine. I hope he's not the kind who liked athletic stuff because he'll be bored out of his mind for awhile."  
  
"No he likes computers."  
  
"Oh. He's very lucky."  
  
"Yep he could have been killed."  
  
"Yes that too."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I meant that he's lucky to have such a nice girl love him so much." Mimi blushed & turned around to thank the nurse but she was gone. Mimi looked back in the room.  
  
"Good morning Izzy. I love you. See you later." Mimi turned around to go sit in the waiting room until he woke up.  
****************************************************************************  
So how was it? Remember R&R please....   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
